


Unbreakable

by jamvp95



Category: Monsta X (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, M/M, Magic School, Magic and Science, Magical Contracts, Magical Partnerships, Multi, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, So many ships, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, a lot of pairings - Freeform, everyone is a little gay, idk what to label this as, new society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamvp95/pseuds/jamvp95
Summary: In a new world that thrives on a new source of (magical) energy, Hyeongjun must come to terms with the troubles of graduating and entering a new workforce. What's worse is that his partner isn't who he had hoped for."For the sake of this city, I have to be with HIM?"(Hyeongjun focus)





	1. Healing Afflictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- c.w: minor bullying, self-harm?  
\- see end notes for more  
\- ya'll please let me know if you want more >o< haha

The human race as we knew it were not prepared for what the Earth would deliver.

It had been discovered that the Earth's core had acted more than just the centre of the planet.

  
Scientific investigation had discovered that it was a facade for an inner pocket made up of an unknown energy.

The immense energy it stored broke beyond the limits of the regular elements and power resources that humans once knew.

It would only filter into basic properties before it reached the Earth's surface. Deeper excavations allowed us to realise the potential of its purity.

We called it 'Polyenergy'...

Then suddenly, each naturally formed landmark had imploded!

  
Uluru of Australia, The Grand Canyons of America,The North and South Poles to name a few.

Each releasing catastrophic bursts of polyenergy that the Earth's inner pocket could no longer handle.

What followed were 10 days of destruction and devastation.

The surge of polyenergy would instigate natural disasters, land reformations and bio-chemical phenomena inexplainable to the average human...

However, on the 11th day, the surviving world would discover that living things would show an adaptability to polyenergy, even humans.

  
These living things would in turn be able to perform abilities beyond what was conceivably possible...

This day was called _Day X_. The day of emergence.

It would take 101 days for the leaders of surviving nations to join authorities in order to create a new civilization, that would recover from their devastation and learn to live harmoniously with this newly found biology.

From the ashes of our past, new technology was created...new social systems were put into place, endless renewable energy was harnessed...

and thus THE CITY OF CONCORDIA WAS BORN!!!"...

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" a young gentlemen stares up at his friend, who is currently holding his hands up high with one hand holding onto papers that seem to have a speech written on them.

The speaker opens one eye to look onto his single-person crowd. In a sigh of disappointment,"I was expecting applause, Hyeongjun" He lowers his hands, and hops off a step to extend a hand to help his friend stand up. "This is my final history speech, if I nail it I could be a speaker at Divine Graduation!"

"Minhee, relax. Just drop the theatrics, be professional, and they'll put you on that podium"

Hyeongjun's eyes squint as he smiles. He found that it was in his best interest to always play the supporting role in all of his friendships. It would always be too much for him any time a leading role would be given to him. It doesn't take much for Hyeongjun to cry, but under the pressure that he could let anyone down, it was guaranteed. "Let's go? It's almost curfew"

"I want to eat though! That speech made me hungry" Minhee protested. "Can't we go past food hall before dorms? Pleeeeeease"

The sound of a bickering conversation faded away as they went further down the stone hallway leading to their dorms.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hyeongjun was an 11th grade axel mage student of Praesidio Academy for gifted users. Although he would consider himself anything but.

  
The day it was discovered he was one of the few who could manipulate polyenergy, was the day he considered the start of daily hardships.

  
Once you are discovered to be an 'Axel' - a polyenergy user - you are immediately entered into the system, and sent to Concordia city to be enrolled into an appropriate school.

Novus Industria if you were a girl. Praesidio Academy if you were a boy.

Hyeongjun wasn't ready for the intense training that came with being an axel. This goes without saying that this is all in addition to regular schooling. They say if you are blessed with a gift, then you need to be smart enough to use it. He was just barely scraping by with his grades.

To make matters worse, Hyeongjun "discovering" his axel gift meant he is the first of his family.

Students who come from legacy families are renowned for their easy grasp on their axel talents. More so they have generations of family members who can teach them well before they are admitted into schooling.

On a bad day, students would snicker and spread rumors about Hyeongjun. One of them being that he was adopted, rejected by a legacy family.

Every day would be the same routine. Be woken up by Kang Minhee, who lives across the hallway, be rushed down to dining hall to eat, then sheepily make way to regular classes. It was a regular school setting until the latter half of the day.

Axel mage classes are the most fun for Hyeongjun. He thinks of it as an organised chaos.

The students are first taught some theory about polyenergy, then briefed on safe polyenergy usage, instructed about the upcoming practical drills and then it is free for all.

You are considered lucky if you can leave without so much as a scratch, burn, cut or bruise. Kang Minhee once had half of his eyebrow singed off when someone tried to manipulate fire.

Then, after axel classes, it's bathing time, back to dining hall for dinner, allocated time for study hall, then free time before the lights-out curfew begins.

"Just another two years of this, and I can go back to being normal" Hyeongjun whispers to himself.

Minhee's ear twitches at the statement, "Normal!?...you want to be...normal??".

Minhee turns Hyeongjun by the shoulders then cups his face in the palms of his hands. "We are far beyond normal Hyeongee..." the boy in his hands can only stare back, the clasp on his face is a little too tight for him to be able to form words. "Even after we graduate, we're not allowed to integrate back into 'normal' society. We are given jobs that best utilise the gifts we have received... If we are better than regular people, is it not in our moral codes to use such gifts to help others?".

Hyeongjun nods, his cheeks are beginning to squish between his captors hands.

"Then don't give up!" - Minhee gives Hyeongjun's soft cheeks a gentle pat before letting him go. Hyeongjun rubs his cheeks. "Let's go, training starts soon"

Before class, the boys change their outer garment from a drab, light grey blazer and tie into a shoulder cape. Students of Preasidio Academy find this garment as one of the main things they can be prideful of (maybe even brag about).

The cape is a rich, red velvet lining that cuts off just above the wearers wrists, and is hemmed with a lining of black goat's fur. There are three golden clips to fully close the garment, and golden links at either side of the neckline which are connected by a thin, golden chain. Despite the warm appearance, it is surprisingly light and does not obstruct the free movement of the person wearing it. It is a soft, luxurious piece that one would want to wear all the time.

It is a uniform requirement for axel mage classes, and a must-wear for any official event in which a Preasidio Academy student will be present. At any other time, they must be stored away.

Axel users differentiate depending on the biological adaptability they have with polyenergy. The most basic training begins with the ability to manipulate basic elements and energies around them. The most common affinities are with earth, air, and electricity, as they are the most researched and the most stable. Fire, water and other uncommon abilities are rare and perhaps more dangerous to control. These are usually demonstrated by legacy families, hence why they are so revered.

Hyeongjun links the chain of his outer garment together before hanging his blazer in his locker. As he closes the locker door he hears a ruckus of noise entering the change rooms. "It's the 10th graders" a class mate says from behind.

A group of boys enter the room all chatty and thrilled after their axel training class. Even though they are only a year younger, Hyeongjun finds them to be more lively and energetic than he is. He can't help but feel a small pit of jealousy buried inside of himself for their youthful smiles, and ability to laugh with ease. Not a care in the world, and they probably perform well in training too. Such thoughts run through Hyeongjun's mind, and he can't help but wonder if the feelings he has at the moment are of envy or appreciation.

The train of thought is cut short when he notices one students enter the change room later than the others. Hyeongjun sees that he is not the only one that has shifted his attention.

"That's Jinwoo...from Haenam city" one voice said.

"Wait, that city is far west, what is he doing all the way in Concordia?" another voice said in reply.

"He's cute don't you think?" a voice whispers into Hyeongjun's ear.

Hyeongjun startles in fright only to realise it's Minhee right behind him.

But Minhee was right. The younger gentlemen stood at a decent height, but had a really cute face which made him look younger than his age. He had wavy, brown hair and bangs to make his face look even smaller. The overall cute appearance was disarming to be around. His demeanor when entering a room exuded a charm that seemed alluring to others around him. The fact that most people are staring at him confirms it.

In the passing moment, his classmates begin to gather towards him, and resume their noisy presence.

"Jinwoo! Jinwoo! I have a bruise, please help a friend out"

"Jinwoo! Samuel couldn't control his air manipulation and cut me. I don't want it to scar!"

Hyeongun wondered what the hell was going on and why they were all clamoring around him like that. He felt sorry for the boy.

Jinwoo finally spoke up, "please just wait, I can do it for you this time. Just be patient" he shyly says, not making proper eye contact with anyone. "can I do this one at a time?"

"He's a legacy you know..." Minhee continued, "one of the very few of us to have an affinity for healing. That kind of axel is ultra rare but it's a family thing for him. Apparently Concordia city gave him a scholarship to be here. Something about training his talents where it's needed."

Several boys line up in front of Jinwoo, each of them locating a mark or injury to present to him. There were about seven boys, and from what Hyeongjun could see, it was a couple of bruised arms, a scratched elbow and small cut on one of their shoulders.

  
One by one they sat on a bench in front of Jinwoo, who would locate the desired area, to which he places his hands upon. Jinwoo would close his eyes for a moment until a small glow of muffled, yellow light came from where his hands were placed.

  
"Whoa, it feels so warm!" one of his patients said.

  
Hyeongjun couldn't see the whole situation.

Aside from the change in lighting, he could just see the side of Jinwoo's face. Once again he is enamoured by how gentle and soft looking he remains despite all the attention.

Although at the time he activates his power, he winces for a short moment, scrunching his eyes and furrowing his brows for a moment before it's complete.

  
The glow would dim itself way, meaning he has taken his hands away from the body so he could receive the next patient.

One by one each boy would walk way, inspecting the are he had touched, only to be ecstatic that whatever was previously there, had disappeared completely.

"Thanks Jinwoo! Love you!" they would say as they walk away.

The upperclassmen had finished changing and it was time for their axel class to begin, so Hyeongjun quickly glances into a mirror before he is shuffled along the current of moving 11th graders as they walk outside. Hyeongjun looks back at the group of juniors.

Jinwoo also looks up and for a split moment the two round-eyed boys make eye contact.

Hyeongjun could have sworn that whatever expression Jinwoo had, wasn't one of happiness.

* * *

The class spill out onto the open, green sports field from the change rooms to see their teacher standing in the centre, signalling them to come forward.

Although he had been here for about 2 years, Hyeongjun is always taken aback whenever he is able to see his school at its entirety.

  
The field they were walking across was a bright, healthy green that spread into a large surface area behind the school. At first it may seem like a plain open field, but with one touch of a button, the field could arrange itself to be equipped with the right markings or goal posts for whichever game you want to play or train for.

  
Wrapping around the field is your typical running track. This particular installment is not Hyeongjun's favourite as the teacher insists on cardio drills before axel training.

  
Looking upwards one can behold the picturesque view of the main school building you can only get from the field. Most of the main building and its wings are made of different stones, giving it a historical finish despite the fact that buildings further out look far more technologically advanced.

Hyeongjun can recognize the hallway that connects to the dining hall, which further extends to the dormitory rooms where they sleep.

Despite the symmetrical exterior, the internal structure is somewhat complicated in that there are multiple intersecting hallways, spiral staircases and smaller classroom buildings that you need to exit the main building for.

This layout apparently reflects a very famous university which was mostly destroyed prior to Day X. Some of the surviving stone material is actually embedded in the school walls.

Hyeongjun's expression of awe is cut short when his eyes catch a glimpse of other classes wearing their axel capes as they exit the main building and descend towards the assembly hall.

  
"Professor Shin! Why is the rest of the school moving to the hall?" a classmate inquires. The class of boys are seemingly confused as to why this movement is happening.

The teacher responds, "Do none of you check your schedules? I suppose not today since this was a last minute change..."

Professor Shin Yoomi. Don't let her lack in height fool you, there is a reason she is the head of the axel training department.

On the surface level, Shin Yoomi is a woman who carries a positive aura around her as though it is her daily mission to see who she can charm with her big, red lipped smile as she walks throughout the academy.

However, waste her time, or act out of your jurisdiction, and she will bite far worse than her bark. She has about 250 students with untapped polyenergy manipulation skills. She _has_ to have the power to keep students in order when needed.

The professor grabs her whistle and blows hard to retrieve the attention of the confused group of boys. She takes a short glance onto a sheet of paper and looks up again, this time all eye are on her.

  
"Headmaster Lee has called for a quick rehearsal prior to this weekend's Divine Graduation. There are special guest coming this year so the Headmaster wants to make sure everything is perfect. I hate to say it but we are putting a pause on training for now-..." some of the boys in front of her groan in disappointment "-however...if this rehearsal finishes early, we will use the remaining time to complete some cardio drills"

  
It was for the first time, Hyeongjun hoped that an assembly rehearsal would run overtime and cancel the lesson completely.

The boys started to make their way to the hall as a group.

  
"whoa whoa whoa," Professor Shin stops Hyeongjun by placing a pointed finger at the centre of his chest.

Hyeongjun looks down and is wide-eyed to see the small mistake he had done.

"you know the rules, no neck-tie with capes, boy."

  
Hyeongjun realised that he might have been distracted by all that commotion in the change rooms that he forgot to take it off in the process of putting the cape on.

  
The teacher looks at the surprised student and then nods towards the change rooms, "go back and put it in your locker, it's going to annoy you if you have to hold it in your hand or pocket the whole time"

  
The student responds with a nod and swiftly walks back to the change room while he loosens his tie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..." Hyeongjun had been repeating the deprecation in his mind as he power-walked back into the change room and made a bee-line for his locker.

He quickly opened it, rolled the blue uniform tie into a messy ball and threw it into his sports bag before quickly and carelessly throwing the door back to a close.

  
Hyeongjun was picking up his pace as he was leaving when he noticed something odd.

The sound of the shower.

Hyeongjun was sure no one else was in here. Every other member of the school are on their way to the assembly hall.

He decides to move towards the shower room to turn it off. '_Let's not waste water_', he thinks to himself.

He moves a couple of strides and places his hand on the frame on the entrance's side as he turns into the room.

Immediately, Hyeongjun retracts himself to hide behind the wall when he realises there was someone still showering.

Hyeongjun pauses for a moment in shock, hoping he didn't disturb the privacy of another student, or that whomever it was didn't see him try to walk in. '_Who the hell could it be?_' he wonders...

  
He was sure he saw pretty much all off the student population walking out of the main building for the hall.

In contemplation, Hyeongjun allows for a few seconds of silence to pass. He decides it is best to just leave them be.

  
Quietly, and with every effort of his thinking capacity, Hyeongjun attempts to take the first step away from the showers to avoid being detected. His eyes are zoned ahead now that he sees that the doorway for the exit corridor is a few strides ahead.

Just as before he lowers his foot to make the first step, his line of focus is quickly snapped back towards the shower room when he suddenly hears the sound of a sniffle.

Hyeongjun freezes for a moment.

The sniffle comes back again, but this time it is followed by a quiet sobbing.

"_Is that crying?_" Hyeongjun mouths to himself. His concern to depart slowly begins transforming into a deepening feeling of guilt as the sobs become more apparent.

Hyeongjun decides to investigate, in the hopes that it is a troubled student who has also forgotten that an important school wide event was about to happen shortly after.

Without a second thought he turns around and re positions himself to take a step forward, towards the concerning sounds.

The next scene that occurs for Hyeongjun will probably be as painful as it was embarrassing.

Without notice Hyeongjun places his body weight on his left foot, only to realise that he has stepped on a wet towel.

Hyeongjun is lying face down on the floor, with a dull but heavy pain all over his front.

"Who leaves a towel on the floor like that?", he groans quietly whilst trying help himself up. His left hand creating a sort of pressure, causing him to wince as he uses it to steady himself.

"Who are you?" a meek voice sounds in Hyeongjun's ears. "Were you just spying on me?" the slight tremor in the voice shows signs that this person is terrified.

Still yet to process the sudden situation, Hyeongjun reaches for a ledge in an attempt to balance himself in this daze-inducing, confusing mess.

In his peripherals, he sees the small figure turn off the running water and quickly grab a towel from the wall nearest in order to cover themselves.

Nervously speaking again, "Please... look away..."

Hyeongjun finally responds, only he's covering his eyes to assure the other that he is not looking.

"I promise I wasn't looking. Please forgive me, I thought no-one was here since the assembly rehearsal... I'm sorry if I startl-"

"Rehearsal?" the voice interrupted.

"You don't know?" Hyeongjun slowly lowering his hand from his face, "it's a last minute rehearsal for the Divine Graduation this weekend. There's apparently a special guest coming"

Hyeongjun realises who is standing in front of him.

With his whole body wrapped in a large white towel it is none other than his junior, Lee Jinwoo.

Despite his hair flattened by being wet, he recognises the paleness of his skin, rounded eyes and smallish face.

"The rehearsal starts soon I think. Professor Yoomi ordered me to return my tie..."

"I didn't know... maybe we should get going" the boy responds, now walking out towards the locker area, "I should get changed quickly then..."

"I'll wait," Hyeongjun says with a smile, "we can walk in together, make up an excuse if we're late"

Jinwoo simply nods back in agreement.

Hyeongjun doesn't mean to pry, but he can't help but peek a look as his junior changes. The boy was a legacy axel, yet he seemed so meek just before.

_Oh-_ he just realised... he was crying before too. Though a couple of steps away, he takes a closer look at Jinwoo's face.

The whites of Jinwoo's eyes were slightly red, stressed from the tears he shed. The bags under his eyes were particular more puffy too. Signs that he was in fact crying under the shower.

  
Hyeongjun can't help but look downwards towards the torso area. An unintended action on his account.

Hyeongjun can't help but compare his body to others. In this moment however, his self conscious feelings were not triggered as they were both of similar body proportions, slim... but lacking of any defined muscles.

Hyeongjun perks up when he notices a few things on Jinwoo's torso.

"Whoa..are you okay?", Hyeongjun takes the steps forward, this time with a demeanor of concern for Jinwoo. "Are these from axel training?"

Hyeongjun's eyes show sorrow as he points out the numerous abrasions, cuts, scratches and bruises that are spotted in different areas of the boy's torso.

Jinwoo retracts, bringing his arms up to cover his torso, perhaps feeling somewhat embarrassed, vulnerable even.

Hyeongjun takes a moment, "wait, I heard your affinity is towards healing, how are you injured when you don't fight?"

The boy tries to cover the impressions by quickly grabbing his school shirt and putting it on.

"I'm sorry," Hyeongjun says, averting his eyes downwards, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine.." Jinwoo says as he buttons up his shirt, a moment of silence ensues. The boy seems frustrated now, as though he is holding in terrible knowledge that constantly burdens him.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Hyeongjun nods.

"I'm not a healer..." Jinwoo begins to speak, but with less shame and now with hesitance. "I'm an immuno-path"

The expression that Jinwoo receives is one he knows too well. He sighs, knowing he has to explain himself again.

"Think of it like this. When a healer does their thing, the manipulation of the polyenergies allow for '_complete_' healing. The injury is gone. But me..," Jinwoo takes a look at his torso one last time before he fastens the last button, "my power can only manipulate the location of the injury, not erase it. So to heal others I re-locate the injuries onto my own body..."

"Wait how is that possible?" Hyeongjun asks, now perplexed.

"My father tells me I'm a defect... out of all the members in my lineage I'm the only one with this variation of axel power. That's why he's sent me to this academy, my father thinks me coming here might correct my error. He's did try to work with it, allowed scholars into our house to poke and prod me to understand the extent of my abilities. Turns out I can only transfer wounds onto other living things."

  
Jinwoo looks down, furrowing his eyebrows as he recalls the memories of his upbringing.

"I... it hurts you know. The pain comes with transfers...the amount of animals I have been forced to hurt... and torture, because of the testing and training... I can't anymo-"

"Stop.." Hyeongjun interrupts, "Please don't continue, I understand", in listening to this reveal he can't have helped but shed a tear for his junior. Someone who was supposedly more powerful than him struggling with his gift.

"I'm sorry," Jinwoo comes to his senses, "I haven't been able to speak so freely in front of another student before", he says as he finishes dressing. "Let's go."

Hyeongjun nods, "hold on", he makes sure the shoulder cap sits evenly on his junior's shoulders and falls at the right length. They begin to make their way out.

"What is your name?" Jinwoo asks.

"Oh," Hyeongjun chuckles at the realisation that he never mentioned it. "Song Hyeongjun"

Jinwoo pauses in his tracks, "Wait I know that name! I heard the seniors say it during dining hall"

"I'm sure it might not be me....I'm not popular nor anything special"

"Are you the Hyeongjun that transferred from a normal school, and can barely perform in axel training?"

The comment stung. It didn't hurt because it was true, it hurt because he just learnt that other people were talking about it, especially the seniors.

Hyeongjun bit the bullet, taking the comment in stride in front of his junior.

"I guess that is me haha", he says with a smile, "I might have been here for a couple of years but things are still new to me. I'm learning everything with training wheels"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Jinwoo tries to comfort his senior with a pat on the shoulder, "at least you're not...unknown here"

Hyeongjun just chuckled through a smile, and they continue to walk.

"How about we strike a deal?" the younger boy says, "I'll help you study... maybe some extra training, and...you keep my secret? Maybe even be my friend?"

The offer piqued Hyeongjun's interest. In the environment that he is currently in, and now knowing what the seniors think of him. It would be in his best interest to have an ally within the academy. Let alone one that is a legacy.

"I look forward to it" Hyeongjun smiles.

The two speed up their paces as they exit, hoping that they can make it in time before anyone notices they are late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- First ever post on AO3, sorry it it's not formatted correctly.  
\- If you feel there are more appropriate tags, please let me know  
\- don't yuck my ships, apologies if I ruin your otp  
\- There are so many characters in this, but trust me they will come later!  
\- I appreciate all feedback <3


	2. A message from darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.W: Bullying, Graphic descriptions

A subtle bell sound chimes through the hallways of Preasidio Academy. Evening has arrived.

As expected, the hallways begin to fill with the numerous amount of male students, either returning from extra training, classes, or study hall. The movement of students all seem to be flowing towards the same location within the school. The dining hall.

At first seemingly calm and organised, the more famished students duck and weave through the parade of boys as they make haste towards a meal. They dare do not run, as doing so could present lack of patience, and one could be punished with a week's worth of cleanup duty.

_"HAHAHA did you see him try to blow up that target? Almost set my coat on fire..."_

_"If I get less than 90% on the axel politics test, my mother is going to kill me..."_

_"Hurry up! There's sweet potato tonight and it's gonna run out..."_

Endless murmurs of school orientated conversations fill the hallways, only to feed into a much larger, noisier hall where the students can receive their sustenance.

The grand dining hall is magnificent in size and decor, allowing for the best atmosphere for any prospective patron. Lined within the dining hall are tables almost as long as the dining room itself, where in which the students can sit to eat. The tables themselves and the benches on either side are a polished mahogany, and show regality in its deep brown color.

The ceiling is decorated with hanging witch chandeliers of an asymmetrical, almost geometric design, which each bulb protruding in different directions. However the brilliance in lighting comes from the metal fixtures that connect them together, is they reflect all of the white light that shines towards it. An efficient but genius design.

The floors are tiled, but finished with a white marble stone and polished perfectly enough to reflect the lighting from above.

As one side serves as the plating and serving location for meals, the opposite side of the hall is lined with large arch shaped windows that allow onlookers to see into the academy's main square and training field. Navy velvet material serve as the curtains for these windows, which are mostly drawn to the sides and bunched by golden rope knots.

Tonight, the sky has darkened quickly by the time of evening meal, and the stars dotted amongst the darkness gleam effortlessly as they usually do.

"I got it... I GOT IT!!!!"

"Can you sit down!? You're going to embarrass yourself, Minhee." Hyeongjun tugs at the shirt of his friend, quickly prompting him to sit down.

Minhee can't contain the exaltation he is feeling at the moment, so much so that it is preventing the both of them from eating the food in front of them.

"Here, have a look," Minhee hands his peer a folded piece of paper that came from a small but official envelope. He watches as Hyeongjun's eyes scan the first few sentences, carefully waiting for his reaction.

"...pleased to inform you that due to your exceptional effort in recent speech presentations and professor recommendations, you are granted responsibility to act as speaker amongst other leading students during the incoming Divine Graduation ceremony."

Hyeongjun's eyes widen as he realises what the letter has informed him. "Congratulations Minhee!" his mouth still open from the surprise. Hyeongjun extends a hand to ruffle Minhee's hair, who tries to bat it away in protest.

In the mess of the two bickering in elation amongst themselves, another voice arrives, "I do suppose congratulations is well deserved"

The two boys stop to see a younger student place his meal tray across the table in front of them, "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" he says through a smile.

In realisation of who the boy is, Hyeongjun stands and gestures for the boy to sit down, "Of course not Jinwoo, please!".

Minhee, still sitting, shoots looks between the both of them, "wait...how do you two know each other? And how do you know to congratulate me? Are you also a mind reading axel?"

Hyeongjun elbows Minhee to stop his inquiry, but Jinwoo waves a hand as he sits, "No it's okay, I don't think he saw us when we came into rehearsal a few days ago, and we haven't really talked since then. Also I could hear you two from the plating line, half this hall knows you're to be a speaker at graduation soon."

Minhee chuckles through a moment of embarrassment, with Hyeongjun also feeling it second-hand.

The three exchange short pleasantries before they begin to eat their meal. They only take several bites before they are interrupted by a small group of younger students that approach the table. Hyeongjun recognises the faces as he recalls them from their previous encounter in the locker rooms. Jinwoo's classmates.

"Jinwoo" one of them calls says, "aren't you going to sit down with us tonight? You always do."

In shaking his head, "Not tonight guys, sorry. I've already started eating with these two...".

"Please come sit with us, we love it when you're around. It's always so much fun with you" another one of them says.

Jinwoo stays seated, "you can survive without me. I'll sit with you tomorrow"

Stepping forward from the group, a slightly shorter boy begins to tug on Jinwoo's shirt at the sleeve, "Jinwoo... I hurt my hand in training yesterday...and it's hard for me to even hold a pen when I try to do my homework..."

Jinwoo takes a hold of his friend's extended hand and sees that there is a blotch of bruising at the wrist, and is slightly swelled.

"Have you not gone to the infirmary for this? I'm sure if you had this bandaged yesterday it could have been better by today" Jinwoo says, in polite decline.

An awkward pause follows. Several of the boys are wide eyed in realisation that their fellow classmate will not be assisting an injured friend.

More so, the boy with the injured wrist begins to sniffle, and begins to show an expression of hurt as he tries to hold back the tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Several other boys begin to comfort him, before a taller member out of the group steps forward to stare down the two others sitting down. Swiftly, he shifts his line of contact towards Hyeongjun. Although he is a couple of years his junior, the aura of intimidation makes Hyeongjun uneasy.

Giving Hyeongjun a scan he speaks up, "This is what happens when you hang out with axel rejects. You should've stayed quiet about whatever little power you have and stayed normal just like the rest of your family."

The remark stuns Hyeongjun. He has definitely heard about some of the comments said to him in the past, but never has a fellow student said it right to his face like this.

Minhee stands, a fist clenched in anger, "did you hit your head at training yesterday? Who are you to talk to a senior like that?... go away before Jinwoo never helps any of you again." He begins to wave his hands to try and shoo the group away.

"Are you letting the reject's obnoxious friend speak for you?"

  
  
Jinwoo stays quiet but Minhee speaks up again, "Obnoxious?... look at yourself. Barely into this school and acting like you're better than most"

"I see how it is... we can deal with this later. Let's go..." he corrals the boys to move away, "this is probably some 'charity' thing he's doing." That comment felt like a sting for Hyeongjun.

The boys begin to walk away. Jinwoo waits until they are out of earshot before speaking up, "I apologise for that...I didn't mean for you two to be dragged int-"

"Don't worry about it" Minhee interrupts, and despite the previous altercation, beams a smile towards Jinwoo. "I'm not afraid of some bratty juniors"

"Minhee they're his friends..." Hyeongjun speaks up, also pitying the boy across from him, "look it's nothing that I haven't heard before, just keep eating and let's forget about it"

Jinwoo nods, and forces a smile back towards the two. In the moment before they resume eating, he and Hyeongjun make eye contact. For they both know the secret reason as to why he can't use his axel power too often.

The younger student, although burdened by the guilt from the situation, is glad to have found genuine allies in Minhee and Hyeongjun.

"Oh your neck!" Jinwoo notices a dark bruise on the lower part of Minhee's neck. It is just covered by the collar of his shirt, but peeks through every time he lowers his head to eat a spoonful of food.

Startled by the comment, he shyly covers it with his hand, lightly feeling a tinge of dull pain as pressure is applied, "This?... no need to worry, just an awkward fall in class today"

Jinwoo stands up swiftly and moves to stand behind Minhee. He rolls up his sleeves, "would you let me?"

Hyeongjun realises the intent of his junior and decides to intervene, "Jinwoo, you should conserve your energy. It's only a small bruise..."

"No this is fine, it's the least I can do for a friend". Hyeongjun concedes the protest whilst the younger boy begins his work, placing his hands over the nape of Minhee's now exposed neck.

Surely enough, the glow begins to subtly shine from Jinwoo's hands. Looking carefully, Hyeongjun could see a light twitch from Jinwoo's brow, a sign of pain.

Slightly, looking downwards he could see that on the lower part of the boy's neck, a slight bruise was beginning to form, just under the collar. A blotch of dark purple and brown forms. Hyeongjun could not help but feel sorry for the boy again. About how he is punished in any attempt to make everyone else feel better.

"All done," Jinwoo says as he fixes Minhee's collar, "how did it feel?"

Minhee quickly rubs the area where the bruise once was, only to be astounded that there was no pain once he had applied pressure from the touch, "Amazing! It's not there!... it felt kind of warm. Maybe a little tingly, but mostly warm"

-"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" a loud sudden voice bellows just behind Jinwoo, startling him into a cowering stature as he realises who is speaking.

"Eunsang...I-"

Just from hearing that name most, if not all, of the academy's students would cower from the boy who owns it. From the tall stance and intimidating aura, Hyeongjun recognised him immediately. Broad shoulders and an angled jaw, paired with long, slender lips; which was just his basic description.

The most notable aspect was the colour of his hair. At first, he came to the academy with it dyed a bright red, but was quickly forced to make his natural colour grow out. For now, it is a dark black that catches the light so elegantly the normal eye would be tricked into thinking it's a dark shade of purple. He hates it because there's nothing flash about it.

Eunsang was a senior student and one of the most promising candidates for Divine Graduation. He is mostly known for the aptitude in his axel power, fire. A rare and difficult property to manipulate when using polyenergy. Eunsang is a natural and he knows it, making it common knowledge that he is the best in the academy.

"Care to explain why my little brother is crying about some hand injury?"

Jinwoo, still quiet, now casts his gaze towards the ground.

Hyeongjun looks across to Minhee and they exchange a concerned expression. One that said, "We're screwed"... They didn't realise that the group they had previously mouthed off to were connected to the likes of Lee Eunsang. 

Eunsang steps closer to Jinwoo, not changing a single aspect about his current energy.

Until he raises a hand to lift Jinwoo's chin so that they could look at each other face to face. Jinwoo only looks back with a remorseful expression, the corners of eyes glimmer with the welling of tears.

Eunsang moves his hand to rest a palm to the side of his face, now changing his demeanour from cold to caring. The other two boys only watch in confusion from this sudden change in demeanour. What do they possibly have that connects them like this?

"Forgive me," the senior says, "I let my emotions get the better of me again. You know I hate to see my boys upset..."

Jinwoo nods, quickly using the tip of his sleeve to wipe away any sign of tears. Eunsang has yet to acknowledge the other two juniors sitting beside him.

"I've had a terrible day Jinwoo, the professor really pushed me to my limit", Eunsang releases Jinwoo to start suddenly unbuttoning his shirt, "you always know how to make things feel better"

Hyeongjun and Minhee stare wide-eyed at the action in front of them. From his point of view, Hyeongjun catches a glimpse of the older boy's chest. From what he could peek, he could see a certain discolouration of his skin, ranging from bright pink, to deep red and spots of blistering white. It was a large burn mark, one that had stretched from his clavicle to the lower half of his defined pectoral area. Hyeongjun's mouth had fallen open at the thought of how painful it must still feel. Even Jinwoo was taken aback from the sight of it.

But Jinwoo reaches to grab Eunsang's hands to stop him from undressing any further, "wait- not here..." he says with a small voice.

Eunsang's soft expression now changes into a a sly grin, it almost feels sinister.

"Well then... my dorm room as always?". He puts his arm around his junior and begins to escort him away.

Minhee speaks up, "...but Jinwoo your food...", only to receive no response from either of the two.

At the moment, Hyeongjun's thoughts are in a pool of emotions. Fear from the approach of Eunsang, confusion as to why they have that type of relationship, and concern for what might happen. All of these thoughts running amass in his mind, when all he wanted to do was just eat his meal in peace. Then suddenly, his train of thought is stopped.

The image of Eunsang's chest returns to his thoughts, the burn. The flare of rosy colours and the flaking of dead skin cells around its edges.

It looked painful....excruciatingly painful.

And he just took Jinwoo...

What did he mean by 'making it feel better'?

"oh shit," Hyeongjun lets out as he immediately pushes his chair back to stand up and step towards the two boys leaving the dining hall. Hyeongjun is nervous, he is is beginning to feel a lump form within his throat as he realises what he is about to do. The palms of his hands begins to sweat, and he slightly bites his lip to stop the tremor.

"s-...stop..." he say's meekly. No response.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Minhee says with in a loud whisper.

The moment of what might occur begins to play in Hyeongjun's mind. Jinwoo is going to place his hands over Eunsang's chest, and he is going to be forced to use his ability. And when he does, that burn is going to transfer onto his body, and when that happens, it is going to hurt... a lot...

Now standing his ground, Hyeongjun yells, "STOP"...

The two boys now a few strides ahead did exactly that. The projection of this voice had bounced off walls, explaining why everyone is now looking central towards the nervous Hyeongjun.

Eunsang turns around. His shirt still is slightly unbuttoned, exposing a part of the burn; a sight that is hard to keep your eye on.

"Excuse me?"

Now trembling from all the new, but unnecessary, attention on him, Hyeongjun attempts to speak again - his friend is in danger... "I know you heard me...stop."

Eunsang has now closed most of the distance between himself and the defiant Hyeongjun, also having dragged Jinwoo by his wrist as well, "what I mean was, why the hell should I listen to _you_?" 

"Jinwoo," Hyeongjun looks behind Eunsang at the now quiet boy, "you haven't finished eating, you must still be very hungry"

Hyeongjun extends a hand for Jinwoo to assist Jinwoo, but it is immediately snatched by Eunsang.

Redirecting the attention to his face, he can see that the senior's expression is a very bold, and stone cold. The stare from his eyes drilling into the smallness of Hyeongjun showed that he was very angry... passive, but angry.

"You do _not_ speak for Jinwoo, reject!"

"and neither do you...let go of me and let him stay!" Hyeongjun defiantly argues back at him, now trying to shake his hand off.

But he can't...the grip on his wrist now tight like a vice, but something feels wrong. Hyeongjun sees that the seniors face has become passive, almost focused, now with his eyes trained onto the grip. He attempts to shake him off once more but fails.

Jinwoo finally speaks up, "stop this Eunsang... _NOW_, I'll go with you.." he tries to step forward but is stopped by Eunsang's free hand. His expression is still focused.

"What are you doing?" Hyeongjun says helplessly.

Suddenly, Hyeongjun feels a sensation from where his senior is holding him tightly. He thought this pain was from how tight he was holding him, but he was wrong.

It was heat.

Realising what is going on he attempts to shake free again... only to feel the sensation growing stronger.

At first it was uncomfortable, but he can feel the sensation grow stronger, quickly, especially from the palms of Eunsang's hand. It was beginning to hurt.

Hyeongjun is sweating, but he is trying his best to stand his ground. The head on his wrist is becoming unbearable, almost making him murmur in a cry of pain. Tears begin to form in his eyes.

"ENOUGH EUNSANG" Jinwoo now attempt to jump in again, reaching to split the two boys apart. Minhee also stands in attempt to do the same.

Hyeongjun is trying his absolute best not to cry out in pain, biting his lip to bear with it. He realises there is only one way to get out of this. To fight back.

He raises his free hand and raises it towards Eunsang's face. Gritting through his teeth he tries to concentrate, seeing if he can conjure up any kind of power to push this boy away.

_Water? Impossible....Fire? I can barely conjure it...Earth? what kind? Wind? Am I strong enough?_

The thoughts of his weaknesses, and the thoughts of Jinwoo in pain run through his mind as he realises just how helpless he is in this conflict.

Hyeongjun grunts, channeling all of these thoughts towards the centre of his palm, thinking about how much he wants to push Eunsang away...and his hand begins to glow. Then his thoughts turn into white. 

The air around his palm begins to distort, and ripple. The nearest students begin dispersing with shocked looks on their faces. They have never seen anything like this before.

The spectacle happening right in front of Eunsang, shocks him out of concentration, letting go his victim,

"What is this!?" he yells. No response is heard, Hyeongjun's expression is blank, eyes glazed over as if hypnotised. 

A sensation of vibrations begin to pulsate outwards from Hyeongjun's hands and Eunsang falls back, raising a hand in a bout of fear.

The rippling intensifies and soon the cutlery on the nearest table begin to shake, slightly moving towards Hyeongjun. Wind begins to pick up around him, and the air starts to feel humid.

Minhee is the first to notice that something is wrong with Hyeongjun. The face he sees is not like any expression he is used to. There is something haunting about the lapse of soul within his friend. He strides forward and quickly latches onto him by the collar.

"Hyeongjun what's going on!? what is this!?"

The response remains the same. Zombie-fied, as if he is sleep walking.

For those that are closest to Hyeongjun, their clothes are whipped around and flutter in the strength of the wind picking up. Eunsang is now in a state of fright as he feels his own body begin to move unwillingly towards the source of power. He grabs onto Jinwoo's leg.

"WAKE UP!" Minhee pleads...trying to shake his friend awake.

The large table where they were eating nudges forward, surprising onlookers who keep dispersing in fright. Jinwoo's legs buckle and he too falls alongside Eunsang.

"HYEONGJUN!!"

Then black.

A darkness has deluged the entire area of the hall.

The chandeliers have suddenly gone out, as well as anything else that emits lights. The mess of all the sounds and vibrations have ceased, and the only noise that can be heard is the shuffle of students trying to recover from the mess created around them.

The only thing that can be seen is the moonlight that shines through the windows, stretching elongated arch shapes across the dining hall.

Minhee's eyes begin to adjust, and he attempts to analyse his immediate surroundings in order to comprehend what just actually happened.

Immediately, he could tell that whatever was making Hyeongjun go berserk has stopped. He has fallen back onto Minhee's arms, who is trying his best to support the now limp body.

Hyeongjun's head was thrown back, but Minhee could see that there was a hand placed along the forehead of his friend. He gasps as he looks up to see the hand belonging to an older gentlemen．

He was wearing an all black ensemble, a turtle neck under a black blazer paired with pants with the same slick pattern. It was as if he was purposely trying to blend in with the darkness. The man's hair was curly, and parted in the middle. His facial features were soft, but the chiseled jawline balanced itself out to give him an overall elegant and professional look. 

While using his free hand to adjust his large round glasses, his plush lips widen into a thin smile as he began to speak softly, almost alluringly at Minhee.

"Your friend was becoming quite powerful there for a second...",

Minhee is frozen in uncertainty, as he did not know how to react to this stranger.

"Don't worry about your friend, I have just momentarily put him to sleep".

The man's palms still rest on Hyeongjun's head, only this time the boy looks as though he is sleeping peacefully. His hair and uniform disheveled.

"I apologise if my appearance has caused a fright, I couldn't help but interfere as things started to look chaotic," the man said.

Minhee could not tell if the demeanour the man spoke in was calming or unsettling, it was a confusion of both.

Speaking again he raised a hand, "I'll turn the lights back on now", and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, all of the darkness around the room began to warp and blur in shape. It was if the darkness itself was becoming sentient, alive with its own consciousness.

The onlooking students began to murmur in awe, speculating what was happening in front of them.

Slowly, the darkness began to move and shrink away from the centre of the roof and down the walls, revealing splotches of colour and light that were there before.

All of the student's eyes were following the trail of moving shadows as it all began centralise and dissipate into one central area, or in this case, a person.

Minhee's eyes are wide at the spectacle he sees, the darkness quickly gathering and disappearing into the clothes of the man in front of him... possibly into his own body.

The light of the room was restored, and everything was as visible as before.

"_hnnng mm_" a small murmur sounds.

Minhee feels a slight movement from the body he was holding, "Hyeongjun!...Hyeongjun wake up!"

The limp boy began to slowly open his eyes, and begins to regain the stature in his body as he tries to hold himself up with the aide of Minhee.

"What just happened?" he groans out, "it feels like I passed out...and OW- my wrist!" Hyeongjun takes a sharp breathe through his teeth, raising his hand to see that his wrist is flared with pinkish tones, ones that would indicate extreme exposure to heat.

"I don't know", Minhee responds, "You got into a small fight with Eunsang....and, you started to do something I've never seen you do before...then this man," now gesturing to the dark clothed gentlemen beside them, "made you stop..."

They both now look at him, but the man simply nods, adjusting his glasses once more.

Eunsang speaks up and loudly, "You idiots, do you not know who he is!?" helping himself stand up from the support of the nearest table. "That's Le-"

"Advisor Lee Seakhoon!?"

A loud voice sounds, pointing everyone's attention to the dining hall west entrance. The voice had come from another older gentlemen, although this person was a familiar face in the academy.

"Headmaster Lee Dongwook," he returns with a smile, "it has been a while, has it not?"

Hushed words begin to louden into whispers,

_t_ _he headmaster?... what is the city advisor doing here?... what the hell is going on?..._

In a brisk pace he finally makes his way to the group of boys, and the Advisor standing next to them. He quickly scans the apparent mess and looks towards the disheveled boys.

"Have you four no manners? Bow to your Emperor's advisor! What is the meaning of this mess!?"

The advisor raises a palm to intervene, "Pay no mind Dongwook, a simple argument between students happened, I'm sure no harm was intended. Let us remember the days we were both students here...", he begins to smirk making the headmaster frown at the suggestion.

"Headmaster, I do need to have an urgent word with you..."

The headmaster nods, and the two step to the side and begin whispering a conversation.

Jinwoo is the first to move, making his way to Hyeongjun, "are you alright? let me see..." he reaches for the injured wrist.

Hyeongjun pulls back, and shakes his head, "I'm fine... no need to worry." Jinwoo, though sad to have been rejected by his friend, understands and leaves the injury alone.

"Are you SERIOUS?....NOW??" the headmasters loudly says in a bout of surprise. The darkly dressed advisor nods with a grave expression, prompting the headmaster to scoff and briskly exit the hall.

The boys begin to clean up the fallen cutlery and begin to readjust the moved chairs and tables.

"Boy" the advisor points to Eunsang. Shocked, the boy straightens up and bows, a drop of sweat forms on his brow. "Help these three clean up, I'm sure you were a part of whatever just happened"

Without question, Eunsang immediately obeys, lowering himself to begin cleaning near the others.

"I will be seeing you all later," the advisor says to the boys, turning and beginning to walk away.

Once out of earshot, Eunsang begins to mumble to himself, "how embarrassing... making an ass out ourselves in front of the city advisor...only one of the most powerful people in the city, and they day he decides to show up, we give him this shit show..."

The other three pay no mind, despite hearing his comments. They just continue to clean up whatever mess has been made.

A few moments pass...

_*Ding....Ding....Ding* _

Three stagnant bell chimes, ones different to their regular chimes. Quickly, all the students in the academy stand up, ready to be attentive for what comes next. An announcement was about to begin.

The four boys who have also been cleaning cease their work and also stand attentively. Hyeongjun looks towards Minhee, only for him to look back with a confused expression about what us going on.

_"Attention all staff and students of Preasidio Academy. This is your Headmaster Lee Dongwook..."_

The two boys share a surprised look again.

_"This is an urgent announcement. It has come to our attention, that the high order of Concordia City has made an executive decision for this academy..."_

The students stay silent, the drop of a pin could be heard.

_"All students must are to change into their full academy uniforms, immediately..."_

The students begin to look at each other. Why would they need to change now, just after dinner?

_"All staff and students will gather into the assembly hall in two hours,"_

The words 'assembly hall' were enough to make all the students double take where they were standing. Hyeongjun and Minhee look around to see that everyone is expressing about the same level of confusion they are.

_"as we have been ordered to begin the Divine Graduation..."_

_"tonight..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for reading!  



	3. Divine Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- C.w: none  
\- Thanks for reading!

Uncertainty fills the air as all the boys in the academy are seated, waiting for something to happen.

You would expect the sudden announcement to cause chaos among the students, but due to the severity of importance, the hall remains as quiet as possible. Some students adjust themselves in their seats, or turn their heads to see if there is anyone familiar sitting nearby them. 

Hyeongjun sits nervously, slightly squirming in his seat as he feels the eyes of many students targeting their focus onto him. Minhee had explained the whole confrontation that happened just before, including the moments that involved the city adviser. 

  
The emotions pitted inside of him were a heavy feeling of embarrassment and shame in regards to the scare he had caused.

If he had accidentally caught the glance of another student, he would simply force a bashful smile back, only to get no acknowledgment in return. 

He would usually find solace in his good friend, but Minhee was behind stage preparing to be one of the key speakers for the night. 

Hyeongjun sat towards the back with the rest of the 11th grade students. Usually the seating would be in grade order, but the seniors sat towards the front, for tonight is their night. 

A few more silent minutes pass, but the students remain on their best behavior. They were lucky the rehearsal was earlier this week, they have a slight clue about what is going to happen. 

A movement begins on stage, and the headmaster appears from the wing and stands behind a podium, ready to speak. 

"As per custom to all schools for axel mages, we are delighted to conduct a most humbling ceremony. The Divine Graduation..."

Headmaster Dongwook gestures to the seniors in front of him,

"Preasidio... to preserve... A word we have taken from the languages of the old world for the name and purpose of our school. To preserve our history, to preserve our talents, and to preserve our mission to maintain the harmony of our flourishing civilization. And I believe our seniors have worked their hardest to do just that. It is my honor to be the headmaster of this academy, and I hope to continue doing so for the many years to come..."

Headmaster Dongwook continues his opening speech with an anecdote about his days as a prospective student, and that despite not being selected during his ceremony, he still wanted to strive for a career that would allow him to make a positive change in the world. It wasn't long before it was time for the next stage.

The audience give applause to the Headmaster as he walks towards a beautifully designed wooden a chair next to others of a similar look. The empty ones were for the esteemed guests.

Hyeongjun suddenly perks up as he realises that the individual who takes the podium position is none other than his good friend Minhee. Compared to before, Minhee looks very cleaned up, better than he usually does. His hair was parted differently too. Perhaps a more elegant look for this event. He clears his throat before speaking...

"Prior to their entering, the esteemed guest to wish to apologize for the sudden change of ceremony time. Their message... If not tonight, then never again."

The students seemed slightly intrigued by the vague message. The words were clouded in mystery.

"Now with our reverence, please stand to welcome our esteemed guests"

The students stand, but remain facing forward. Like the years before, the same guests make their appearance and the academy to announce the chosen axel mages for divine graduation.

By courtesy of the academy’s string ensemble, procession music begins to sound.

The lights begin to dim behind the standing students, and a dark, thick cloud begins to form and warp at the end of the walkway.

“Concordia City Chief Adviser to the Empress, Lee Seakhoon”

Out from the darkness comes the gentleman from before. In similar fashion, he wears all black besides the silver rims of his round glasses. This time, he wears a cape, similar to the students, but instead of a navy and velvet make, it is of a pure black silk.

Hyeongjun watches as the man walks past his row, down the center walkway with remnants of black mist wafting away from his body as he walks further from his cloud. Hyeongjun realizes something he hadn’t notices in his previous years. When the adviser walks, there is no sound of footsteps.

The adviser takes to the stage, bows to the headmaster, and takes a seat on the chair next to his. There are four chairs that remain in the center of stage, each with a seating cushion on the floor next to them.

Once the darkness had dissipated and the brightness returns to normal, Minhee speaks again.

“The Oracles of Emergence and their successors...”

The women that were about to walk in are the most respected figures of the nation. Through the centuries of the new world, there have been individuals who have the axel power to sense fragments of the future. Though they cannot fully predict the future, their interpretations have been accepted as prophecies.

Prior to the ceremony, the names of every senior are given to the oracles, and they divine who will be chosen.

Eight women walk in pairs down the center walkway.

Each oracle is blindfolded by a silk, white cloth, that ties behind their head and drapes into smaller slivers of material that are weaved into their hairstyles. On their right hand side, they are each assisted by their successors. Once the successors’ powers are awakened, the silk blindfold is passed on, and the cycle continues.

The woman make their way, and stand in center stage. They are beautifully dressed in traditional, purple garments, with an embroidery of floral patterns that line the sleeves, and the lower part of the dress. The gowns aimed to create the illusion of walking among flowers.

“Lady Wheein, Oracle of Time, assisted by Lady Jisoo”

“Lady Solar, Oracle of Space, assisted by Lady Rose”

“Lady Moonbyul, Oracle of Mind, assisted by Lady Jennie”

“Lady Hwasa, Oracle of Spirit, assisted by Lady Lisa” 

After their names are called they turn and move towards their seats. The headmaster and Advisor both stand and bow as they walk past. The oracles lower themselves into their seats, and their successors kneel on the cushions next to them.

“And now a word from the Concordia city advisor”

Minhee steps back and stands to the side as the man all dressed in black, rises from his seat, bows to oracles and makes his way to the podium.

Everyone is seated once more.

“Blessed be this day of most mysterious encounters. Though it may not show on my face, but this ceremony has me most excited...”

The advisors choice of positive words seem to mismatch the aura he usually exudes.

“As you know, those who are chosen today will be bestowed with a responsibility most burdensome…”

“That is to prepare yourselves to put your lives at risk for the protection of this city”

The mere thought scared Hyeongjun. He wondered why anyone would be crazy enough to join the task force on their will. Perhaps you have to be someone like Eunsang. The advisor continued.

“Every blessing comes at a cost. Our new world has been blessed with the gift of polyenergy magic, and we lucky few have been blessed with the ability to use it. The price we pay is defending ourselves from the corruption and evil that dare use this gift against the harmony we have maintained for centuries.”

As grand as it might sound, the Advisor says this every year. Some students might even roll their eyes if they can risk it.

“I have one last favor for those who are selected tonight… Do not take this lightly”

The adviser returns to his seat as the audience applause for his inspiring words.

Minhee returns to the stand, now having scanned the audience, he has found where Hyeongjun is sitting, and gives a subtle wink. Hopefully, his friend is proud to see him on stage, looking as fine as ever.

“In utmost respect, we ask that you not speak during the procession of the Oracles. For the seniors, if you are chosen, please make your way to the stage.”

Upon finishing his statement, Minhee collects all documentation from the podium and swiftly ducks into the stage wing.

The stage lights dim, and Lady Solar’s successor stands to speak. The students cannot help but become enamored by the sheer sight of Lady Rose. Her long, dark blonde hair make waves down the sides of her head, framing her reverent expression.

She begins to speak, loud and clear. To the trained ear, one could determine that her accents comes from a city far from Concordia.

“A day of most mysterious encounters…” her arms are reaching out, palms facing upwards in an open stature.

“The names of all senior students have been presented to our masters for divination. From the fragments of their visions, they have sensed the names of the students who must accept their fate in the protection of our city.”

Lady Rose backs away to sit down, and Lady Hwasa’s Oracle stands. She is slightly more slender, and tall in stature. Her facial features are unlike the other women next to her. Perhaps Lady Lisa is not from the mainland at all…

“A day of most mysterious encounters” she begins to speak, “every year we select eight candidates, but we must inform you that... this year the oracles have chosen only four.”

_Only four? _

The notion runs through everyone’s mind, and whispers break out among the crowd.

“Silence!” Headmaster Dongwook speaks up, brows furrowed at the display of disrespect. “Do not doubt the oracle. Accept this information, immediately”

The academy hushed. However, there was a concern growing among the seniors. Out of the large number of their class, only four of them would be chosen. Confused looks would swap with worried expressions.

Eunsang, despite the announcement, remained calm. Eyes focused on the stage.

Lady Lisa backs away to kneel down once more. Lady Jisoo stands, but instead of speaking, she moves to the side of the stage and reaches for a clear bowl filled with a strange liquid.

It is almost as clear as water, but what mixes around inside looks viscous and enchanting. A metallic-like shimmer clouds the substance. Although Lady Jisoo carries the bowl gently, the liquid continuously swirls in a pattern, as though it has consciousness of its own.

One by one, she positions herself in front of each Oracle. Each time, they reach into the sleeve of their gown to retrieve a small note. It is a sliver of black paper, rolled and tied with a red ribbon.

The notes have been made with a special paper that conceals the text written on it. This type of paper is only used when communicating information that is top secret, or strictly for a special person to read. When dipped into a certain liquid, the black of the paper will turn to white, revealing the original message in its place. Though seemingly magical, it is only simple engineering with the properties of ink.

The Oracles place their notes into the liquid and Jisoo moves to the front.

Lady Jennie then stands and positions herself next to Jisoo. She looks into the bowl, waiting for the paper to change its color from black, then to grey, then white.

Lady Jennie’s most striking feature are the shape of her eyes. Though they are rounded, the ended points of her eye shape give her a fierce cat like stare.

At this point, everyone in attendance is on the edge of their seats. One could only imagine the pressure the senior students must be feeling.

_Who would be the first to be called?_

Eunsang lowers his head, and slightly grinds his teeth. Although he is trying to stay collected, he can’t help but feel the gut wrenching pressure of nerves.

The reality of only four students being selected starts to eat away at the calm of the older students.

Lady Jennie reaches into bowl and takes the first note out. The shimmer of the liquid running down her hand and dripping back into the bowl. 

She unravels the ribbon and unrolls the note to read the first name…

“**Lee Jinwoo**…”

Hyeongjun’s stomach leaps in the realization of the name that was just called. Along with the others in his seating, they look towards the second year section. Hyeongjun starts to panic as he is unable to locate Jinwoo. Worry starts to fester in his mind. He looks up onto the stage, and sees even the headmaster standing and looking towards the crowd.

Then from seating, he stands. A boy now meek in stature, confused or possibly terrified. It was Jinwoo, unsure of whether to move or stay put.

The headmaster was first to speak, “are you sure that is the name? There must be chance of mistake if you mean this child. He is only a second year…”

“Fear not, Headmaster,” it was Lady Jisoo that responded, “regardless of age, this boy has been chosen”

Headmaster Dongwook, for the first time in his life, begins to doubt the situation. He looks towards to Oracles, only for all four of them to be looking back in his direction. Though they are wearing blindfolds, he can feel the piercing stare from their eyes through the silk material.

After a sigh, the headmaster turns to the crowd once more, and gestures towards the young boy standing towards the back.

“Lee Jinwoo, you have been called, please make your way to the front”

In hesitation, Jinwoo shuffles between the rows of his peers towards the center walkway.

Walking towards the front, he can make out certain mumbles from the crowd,

_“That scrawny kid?” _

_“Surely this is a mistake”_

The comments were making each step towards center stage harder to bear. 

The headmaster reaches out so that they both can shake hands.

“Lee Jinwoo” he says. But there is hardly any applause, just a range of expressions.

Jinwoo looks down at the seniors. He can see sense that his seniors are not happy with his name being called.

His glance shifted towards the left and a pit of worry had expanded into deepened hole of fright.

Looking right back at him, with a fierce turned down look, is Eunsang. Judging by the furrow in his brows and scrunch of his fist, he was struggling to contain his anger.

Jinwoo moves to the side as Lady Jennie dips her hand into the water again. She unravels the ribbon and reads the name…

“**Cha Junho**”

It is a senior’s name, to which a tall, brunette gentlemen quickly stands in response. He is broad shouldered and slim in stature, but like Minhee, his facial features give the boy a gentle demeanor.

He walks onto the stage with a soft smile, perhaps in disbelief. Junho shakes hands with the headmaster and is celebrated by applause before moving to the side.

Lady Jennie reaches into the bowl.

This time, Eunsang is in utter shambles. He has a death grip on the side of his shirts and he endures a knot of worry, turning his stomach in and around. This ceremony could not be any worse for him.

Eunsang watches carefully as Lady Jennie begins to untie the ribbon and read the note. In a last moment of desperation he clasps his hands together in prayer.

“**Lee Eunsang**”

In the instant he hears his name he stoops forward in disbelief. A drop of sweat forms on his brow. Eunsang can finally relieve the pressure of achieving one of his lifetime dreams.

He quickly collects himself as he know what is to come. A handshake with the headmaster, and applause from his peers. He tries his best to make sure the expression on his face is more humble than smug.

Eunsang stands to the side with the other two and waits carefully for Lady Jennie to read the last name.

Eunsang begins to scan the seating of his classmates, _“If it were based on performance, it might be Song Yuvin. Or maybe Donghyun, he always keeps up with me in training”_

His eyes wonder through the crowd evaluates each of his peers to see who has the level of power worthy enough to protect the nation. He looks back towards Lady Jennie once more.

“**Song Hyeongjun**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- shout out to blinks and moomoos  
\- Things are getting juicy...


	4. The Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.w: minor violance  
\- Sorry this chapter came late! It's been busy lately  
\- I just had to write it all down, no editing, I'll fix typos later. Love ya'll.

Four boys sit opposite to each other in a lavish, red carpeted room. The waiting area outside the headmasters office is full of tension as the students wait for the meeting behind the closed door to finish. 

Hyeongjun sits nervously, next to Jinwoo. Even though they may be in similar situations, Jinwoo seems to be handling the situation more calmly. 

He looks across the room to senior Cha Junho. Their eyes meet briefly, and the senior can only respond with half of a smile in pity before looking at the senior next to him. 

Arms crossed, and refusing to gaze forward is senior Eunsang. Whether he is in contemplation or simply annoyed, Eunsang sits in silence refusing to acknowledge the situation that has just happened. He looks in distaste. 

Eunsang's displeasure was the least of his worries. He still shows no remorse for the injury he inflicted onto Hyeingjun's arm earlier. Hyeongjun just went from being the most weak student, to the most hated. 

Hyeongjun can only sink into his chair, once again replaying the nightmare that unfolded just before. _Today has just been one disaster after another_, he thought.

Disregarding that everything was determined by chance and the Oracles, the rest of the seniors did not enjoy the fact that half of the chosen graduates were juniors. Hyeongjun can still remember the excruciatingly awkward silence as he walked down the center walkway towards the stage. 

It was already a challenge standing up from his seat. 

As he walked up towards thew stage, Hyeongjun could see the array of expressions among the students. The classmates that knew he sucked at axel training were simply dumbfounded. 

But the seniors... who know exactly who Hyeongjun is and where he came from, could only stare in anger and utter disappointment. Their last chance of early graduation was handed to a meek, low ranked 11th grader. 

Hyeongjun can only recall a few more details after that. 

One, an assuring nod from Jinwoo.

Two, a concerned look from Headmaster Dongwook. 

And lastly, a firm handshake from City Adviser Seokhoon, one that last a second too long and paired with a cunning smile. 

Hyeongjun could finally shake off the thought once the door to the headmaster's office finally opened, where out came the headmaster himself with the city advisor. The boys stand.

The headmaster looks defeated, perhaps against the advisor in conversation. 

"It can't be helped", the advisor begins to speak, "as tradition says, the chosen names are final. We have even looked at our archives and have discovered that this has happened before. If those students could accept their fate so long ago, it can be the same again now."

The boys stay quiet, but the headmaster is quick to speak up, "I have full assurance that this news has will not waver the confidence of my students. They will accept it, as tradition goes."

The two men exchange a nod before the city adviser slicks away into a plume of darkness and disappearing completely. 

The headmaster speaks again, "Gentlemen, you will be sent back into your dorms with assistants to help you pack your belongings. Tomorrow morning you will leave for the training academy Potentia Partum, as run by the city defense force."

"Wait, tomorrow?" Jinwoo suddenly sounds concerned. 

"I know this is sudden and troublesome for the juniors, but please prepare yourself for what's to come. And do allow yourself some time to say goodbye to your friends."

* * *

Only a small pile of objects remain until all of Hyeongjun's belongings are sorted and completely boxed up and ready to be collected. With little time allocated, there was no time to reminisce with specific items. The assistant staff member had already left after a bulk of his belongings were rummaged through. 

Suddenly, two knocks sounded from the door before it swung open. Minhee came bursting in with a loud sigh of relief. 

Before Hyeongjun could even say hello, he was caught in a tight embrace from his best friend, his face all scrunched up against his shoulder. Although surprised, he was glad he could return the feeling of relief to a friend that would always be supporting him. 

"I've been worried ever since you left the hall," Minhee says finally releasing his friend, "have you heard what the seniors are saying about you? Be glad you're leaving tomorrow."

Hyeongjun was slightly annoyed at the remark. He was already feeling so much anxiety that he didn't need the added stress of knowing that most of the other students are after is head. 

The quiet response helps Minhee realize the situation he is in, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. It's been a riot around here..."

Hyeongjun can only move to sit on his bed. The sight he sees in front of him start to trigger waves of overlapping feelings. In front of him is almost bare room, and standing in it, someone he considers the most considerate person in the school.

In the moment, that pitted feeling inside of him rises up to his face, pinching behind his eyes as he forces back the tears that are already blurring his vision. Hyongjun looks down and squeezes his eyes shut, still struggling to keep any sobbing noises to himself.

An arm reaches over the back of his shoulders and pulls him in for a side hug, "What are you thinking?", Minhee asks.

Hyeongjun rests his head on his freinds shoulder, as a tear falls down the side of his face. Through a sniffle, "I... have to say goodbye, Minhee"

"I understand," Minhee replies, moving his hand to pat and rest it on top of Hyeongjun's wavy hair, "I don't like this either."

"In this academy... in this whole city, you are my only friend," Hyeongjun tingles at the feeling of Minhee's fingers running thorugh his hair, he can now begin to deflate from the height of anxiety that everything has caused, "when I came here, when everyone would make fun of me, when I couldn't do my best, you were always there for me...who is it going to be when I leave?"

"Don't worry at all, Hyeongjun... it sucks so much but we can't change it now. Besides, it's about time you stop relying on me. You also have Jinwoo to care for as well..."

Minhee was right, Hyeongjun did think that helping Jinwoo boosted his self-confidence by some small amount.

"It's going to be hard without you banging on my door every morning."

Minhee lets out a chuckle, "Trust me, this isn't the end for us. I'll always be thinking of you... and who knows? I could be seeing you, very, very soon... somehow... I don't know how though..."

Hyeongjun picks himself up to face Minhee, "one last big hug before I go?"

With a nod, Minhee quickly closes in for a hearty embrace, perhaps squeezing Hyeongjun a little too hard. He decides to leave parting words to his friend, "don't let anyone else call you weak, you were chosen for a reason and you're going to find out why Hyeongy..."

"_Find out why..._" were the words replaying through Hyeongjun's mind before the exhaustion finally swallows him into a long needed time to sleep.

* * *

So far, the transport mini-van's travels have reached just over an hour. Preasidio Academy although seemingly close, is located behind a small mountain range, where the only efficient access is by using the winding roads that rise and dip with the natural landscape.

Otherwise, if you have the means...you can fly instead.

For the most of the trip, Hyeongjun just sat quietly next to Jinwoo, thinking about the last of his moments at the academy. The ceremony, the dining hall incident, and saying goodbye to Minhee. He takes a look at the bandages on his wrist area, checking to see if it still hurts a little bit if he presses onto it.

The mini-van then comes to a gradual stop as it turns into a courtyard in front of a tall, box shaped building.

The slow of the car seems to wake up Jinwoo, who was asleep on Hyeongjun's shoulder the whole ride, "are we here yet?" he yawns out, now smoothing out a small kink in his hair.

As they disembark, and collect their luggage, a much larger, black van exits the area. Printed on the side in elegant, white calligraphy, "_Novus Industria_". To its side was a symbol, a hollographic outline of a lotus shape. 

Eunsang, knudges past the two younger boys as he mutters, "Looks like the girls are already here..."

They take a moment to marvel at their new home.

The exterior of their training facility was box shaped, being much larger than it is taller. The design was a slick black, with tinted windows that blended in to create a seamless wall. On each side up to the second floor were two, exposed staircases that led to the front, which most personnel were using. They were most likely the entrance points as no one was using the door entrances at the very centre on the ground floor.

The building's facade was simple, but emitted the overwhelming sense that greater, and more powerful things were inside.

"Welcome to C.A.F development centre," a female voice had sounded. In an instant, the boys are infatuated by the woman that stood before them. She was slender in frame, and had long, wavy pastel pink hair that complimented the blush of her cheecks and softness of her lips.

"I'm Sana" she said, then referring to a gentlmen behind her, "and this is Wonho. Please follow us to the orientation room where we'll get everthing started"

Hyeongjun's mind was a mess as he trailed along behind two individuals who seemed to be well established C.A.F officers. By the looks of it, Sana was an axel mage and the taller, handsome gentlemen walking next to her was her contracted Shield.

_Handsome..._

Hyeongjun couldn't get these running thoughts out of his mind. Wonho had stayed stoic and silent the whole walk, but the sheer sight of his stature and muscly build was confusing Hyeongjun's direction of infatuation. He could see himself in love with both of them...

The sudden stop at a wide double door frame snapped Hyeongjun out of his daydream.

With a hand on the door handle Sana speaks again, "Please take your designated seats once you enter, and we'll start the orientation. Any paperwork reffered to will be under your seat".

* * *

The oreitnation room was ornate on a minimal scale. Navy and black caperted patterns, with a board room table at the centre. A simple briefing room to say the least. The two leaders had positioned themselves in front of an digital display while the boys were locating their seats.

Hyeongjun is releived to see that he is next to Jinwoo, but soon realises that the other person next to him is a student from Novus Industria.

He calmy pulls out his chair and sits without making too much noise. He reaches down to grab his documents and DONK! - a sharp twang of nerve pain shoots through his arm. The girl in front of him is instantly attentive to the noise as she turns around to see what has happened.

Hyeongjun bites through the awkward sensation of hitting the funny bone in your arm. It feels like white noise as he tries to rub it better.

"Are you okay?" girl shyly whispers, she looks around and back at Hyeongjun, "I don't think anyone else noticed..."

"I'm fine.." he thankfully replies, "I'm just a clutz that's all." Now properly sitting up, he can acknowlwdge the student in front of himself. The moment of embarrassment that had just passed was far worse than simply talking to a girl.

_So pretty..._ he thinks to himself. He glances at the name tag on her blazer's breast pocket, "Miyawaki Sakura?"

"ah, yes," she says with a nod, "just Sakura is fine... here" she reaches into Hyeongjun's tote of documents and pulls out a name tag similar to her own. She glances at it before handing it over, "Song Hyeongjun?"

Hyeongjun nods and pins it onto his uniform shoulder cape, blushing at the fact that he is doing well with in this conversation with a Novus Industria girl. They're not as snobbish as other boys make them out to be.  
  
"It says you were born in 2002PX, are you not a senior?"

"Strange circumstances have led it to be this way... the boy behind me, Jinwoo is also not a senior..." Hyeongjun is reminded of the burden he has recieved of being selected over other seniors.

Hearing this Sakura taps the arm of the girl beside her, "Eunbi, Eunbi psst, it's true. Juniors were selected from the boys academy..."  
  
The girl leans forward, and takes a good look Hyeongjun, who is surprised to hear that news of their ceremony have spread. Eunbi's expression remains nuetral, but the nod of acknowledgment she gave had an assuring feel to it. 

A sound comes from the front, as Wonho clears his throat to finally speak, "Everyone is present, so we will now begin orientation. First break will be 90 minutes from now."

* * *

The orientation felt endless for the students. An information overload and constant drilling of guidelines and policies.

Dorm and curfew rules.

Appropriate mage conduct.

Training schedules and ability testing.

C.A.F facility, history and prospects.

Hyeongjun tried to hide his eyes from rolling to the back of his head as the sensation of sleeping was becoming to heavy to bare.

At the sound of Wonho's "shall we take a break?", he immediately shot up with the other and made his way to wherever coffee or tea could be. Anything with caffeine would be helpful.

The students have gathered around the catering table as they stay seperated in their gendered school groups.

One student is brave enough to break the barriers.

A tap on Hyeongjun's shoulder causes him to turn around, to which he becomes face to face with Sakura.

"Hello again"

"Oh Sakura, Hello..." Hyeongjun beems an awarding winning smile, _just hello??? why are you so AWKWARD _

"I couldn't help but notice your bandages... are you okay?" she reaches for Hyeongjun's arm. The one seared by Eunsang. "May I?" she asks.

Before Hyeongjun could do much else, he is suddenly overcome with a tingling warmth. An almost familiar sensation he has registared before. The situation became clear when a subtle glow emitted from Sakura's hand as she held onto where his bandages were wrapped.

At first, Hyeongjun was about to pull his hand back in worry, but soon realised that nothing was transferring back onto Sakura herself.

_This must be what a genuine healing axel is like... _he thought to himself.

"Unwrap your bandages, you should be okay now" Sakura says.

In doing so, the bandages unravel to reveal smooth, bare skin. No sign of having been injured. No gross blotches or rosey blemishes were left behind.

"Thank you so much!" Hyeongjun says gratefully, he also bows slightly as a gesture of appreciation.

The offering of peace had somewhat brought down the social barrier between the two academies. Sakura's gesture had allowed the gentelemen to feel less initmidated by the female entourage, and encouraged them to start conversation.

Jinwoo immediatly jumoed into Hyeongjun's space to begin interogating Sakura about her healing abilities. Wheeras the other two seniors mingled with the other girls. In particular, Eunsang was appraoched by Eunbi.

The group of axel mages were making their return to the conference room, in jubilee over their budding friendships.

"Quickly everyone, let's try finish early!" Sana calls out, "We still need to discu-"

A rumble sounded...

It had cut Sana off mid-sentence, as she perks her head to the side. The slight shake had also startled the young graduates too, some of them slightly confused.

"Something is wrong..." it was Wonho who spoke, in an alerted stance.

The rumble came again, only this time slightly stronger, causing the cutlery and plating nearby to rattle.

Suddenly, an alarm had sounded. A blaring wail that was loud enough for the juniors to clasp their hands to their ears.

A person, dressed similarly to Wonho came running past, "Wonho! Sana! It's a Corruption, a large one!"

"How did our sensors not pick it up!? Shownu, Where is it now!?" he demands.

"It came out of nowhere, take the juniors to safety before it breaches HQ!" Shownu had run off quickly, and dissapeared around the corner. Wonho nods to Sana as she understands what to do.

"Listen up! We must evacuate to the lower basement of the build-"

CRASH-!!

The walls of the board room had imploded inwards, sending a heavy rush towards the group. A few screams were let out.

"SANA!" - picking himself up the floor Hyeongjun could barely see through the settling dust cloud - Wonho was kneeling on the ground holding onto a lifeless Sana, now unconsciouss, blood trickling down the side of her face.

"GO!!" Wonho shouts.

But the younglings are frozen in their tracks, bewildered by the sight in front of them.

Through the breach of the wall, they finally saw the creature that had caused this explosion.

It is disgusting and deformed. The large mass of body barely holds itself up on four limbs, what look like hind legs of some kind of mammal. Bulges of sores pulsate, whilst clicking sounds also eminate from what looks to be a leaking mouth.

Only slight remnants of what this creature could have been are stark reminders of the dangers of axel magic and what happens to living things when poly-energy goes wrong.

This is the Corruption. The very thing C.A.F officers protect their city from, and it has shown right on their doorstep.

Hyeongjun scans the situation, Jinwoo has been knocked unconsciouss too, with Sakura already placing a hand on his forhead. A couple of the other girls are still grounded, unable to stand as they stare ahead with ghostly white faces.

The creature's eyes are a solid black, no pupil or iris to distinguish. Its neck twitches in reaction to the slight movement Eunbi makes as she helps herself up.

The pupils remain terrified; speechless as they unknowingly fear what the Corruption will do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for sticking around!  
\- I didn't think I'd get any attention on this at all. Thanks for the comments!


End file.
